A wedding admist the darkness
by BeazyBops
Summary: Years later Lina and Doon get married in the dark city of Ember. Please R&R! I do not own City of Ember no matter how much I wish I did.


**A/N: Why hello there! This is my first ever City of Ember fanfic but I LOVE the series. It's so awesome! Anyways I hope you like!**

The newly engaged couple, Lina and Doon lay together in a field near where they had escaped Ember all those years ago. "Doon?" Lina asked turning to him. "Yes?" Doon replied. "I think we should get married in Ember." She said dreamily picturing it in her mind. "What!" He exclaimed. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" She told him. "That's where we started our adventures together."

"Oh. I see." He replied, still not really getting it. "But how will we see?" He asked her. "The generator stopped working ages ago."

"Really Doon. I thought you were smart!" She told him. He looked back at her, quite offended. "The diamonds genius!" She said, lightly smacking him. "Ohhhhhhhh. I get it." He laughed.

**Months later**

The whole small city of Sparks slowly made its way down into Ember. Carting their whole supply of diamonds behind them for the wedding. They had begun their travels at dawn wanting to get down into Ember with time to spare to get ready. Lina was to wear her mothers old wedding gown, that was still locked away in her tiny old forgotten apartment down in the city.

Hours later they had made it to the old fountain, now almost entirely gone. Lina, Mrs. Munroe, the doctor, Lizzie and Poppy made their way to Lina's old apartment to get her ready as the men prepared themselves in the Harrows old apartment. They carefully made their way up the stairs and entered. It was exactly as it had been left. Lina made her way to the closet and searched around, finally finding the dress. She emerged from the closet and opened the box. She lifted the dress out. "It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Poppy. It was strapless and had a semi-long train and the bottom was covered in little sparkles. "Okay dearie. Lets get you all prettied up." Mrs. Munroe said. Lina undressed and slipped on the dress. It fit perfectly. Lizzie did her hair and make up and finally she was ready.

While this was all happening, on the other side of town the boys were readying Doon. Getting suited up had been easy. But now the nerves were getting to him. "I think I need to puke." Doon exclaimed. "Calm down Doon." Mr. Harrow said to him. "What are you so afraid of?" asked Torren "It's not like she's gonna ditch. I mean, why would she? She loves you."

"Yeah I guess your right. Besides, where would she go?" he joked.

Finally it was time. Doon stood waiting on the steps of the old city hall. The pathway Lina was to walk down was lighted with the diamonds, as were many other places around the city center. Suddenly he saw her. It was as though they were the only people in the world. Her smile lit up her face and she couldn't take her eyes off of him nor could he take his off her. She slowly walked up the lighted pathway towards him. She reached him and they locked their hands together as Edward, the librarian started to speak.

After quite a bit of droning that in their opinions took WAY to long. It was time. "Do you Lina Mayfleet take Doon Harrow as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health till death do you part?" He asked. "I do." She said beaming even more, if that was even possible. "And do you Doon Harrow take Lina Mayfleet to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Well in that case I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Doon leaned down and their lips met in a breathtaking kiss as everyone around them cheered.

**A/N: And that's it! I hope you liked it. I hope I got the vow thing right as I haven't actually ever been to a wedding yet as my uncle just proposed to my "aunt" the other day and all the characters as well as I haven't read the city of Sparks in AGES! I really should get around to that. Any ways please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks **

**-Mooly**


End file.
